Érase una vez
by Saiph Feder
Summary: SiriusxRemus. Slash . Miles de instancias simples son las que forman las rutinarias vidas de los estudiantes de Hogwarts de los merodeadores. Pero en el correr del tiempo, siempre hay momentos sencillos, pero especiales que tejen una gran historia.
1. Érase una vez en los pasillos

**Notas de la historia: **Esta es una serie de drabbles que pretenden contar pequeños momentos en la vida de los merodeadores, pero se centran principalmente (y obviamente) en mi pareja favorita: Sirius Black y Remus J. Lupin.

Todos comienzan con un sencillo pero mítico "Érase una vez…", como los cuentos de antaño. Porque Remus y Sirius son un cuento.

**Agradecimientos: **Suiris, Suiris, Suiris, Suiris… y Suiris. Por seguir aguantándome (tan pocas palabras y tan grande que fue mi berrinche¿no?), ayudándome y por presentarme los detalles, los pequeños drabbles que forman el mundo del fan fiction.

**Disclaimer: **Si bien deseo con toda mi alma pensar que todas estas cosas pasaron, nunca lo sabremos a menos que entremos en la mente de J.K., la siempre dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter.

* * *

**CAPITULO I: Érase una vez en los pasillos...**

Érase una vez un chico de pelo cenizo, caminando con una pila de libros. Zapatos roídos, túnica desteñida y remendada su vejez por hilos blancos y ocres, pantalones grandes y una larga bufanda roja sangre de lobo, y dorada, como sus ojos.

Érase una vez en el mismo pasillo, un chico de pelo negro tejido a mano. Dedos enfundados en los bolsillos y un paso seguro que aplastaba el silencio. Su túnica era nueva y del mismo gris que su mirada. La bufanda rugía desordenada en su cuello; rojo sangre canina y dorado, como los ojos enfrente a los suyos.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Me gustaría saber que piensan con respecto a esta idea, así que agradecería si se dieran un paseo por la sección de reviews. Gracias. 


	2. Érase una vez en la sala de clases

**Notas del capítulo: **Después de poner estos drabbles como historias independientes, organizar todo e incorporarlos en una serie… borré todo y tomé la idea inicial: poner cada uno como capítulos de un solo relato. Todo eso bajo 33º de calor…

Ahora doy el paso que dice "ok, no hay vuelta atrás". Esto se queda como historia, como una escalera. Cada drabble es un peldaño en el que se ve como avanza la relación entre Sirius y Remus.

Este es el escalón que marca las primeras palabras.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II: Érase una vez en la sala de clases…**

Érase una vez un banco vacío en la esquina de un salón. Un chico miró hacia todos lados y solo divisó magos inmersos en sus propios asuntos; mundos cerrados para él. Solo le daba la bienvenida el último puesto del lugar, hacia el cual caminó a paso lento.

Érase una vez un banco para dos ocupado por uno, el joven Black llenaba cualquier espacio. Espalda apoyada en la pared y pesadas botas durmiendo en la silla contigua. Frente a él, un chico de gafas redondas y cabello desparramado se empeñaba en involucrarlo en una conversación que mantenía con su regordete compañero.

Un tímido chico se deslizaba por el pasillo hacia un sitio olvidado al final del salón y un extrovertido mago olvidaba su personalidad expansiva en ese mismo momento.

—Aquí hay un puesto.

Érase una vez un _Black_ despertando a sus pies para cederle el banco a un licántropo solitario que no encontraba su lugar en medio de los leones de Gryffindor.

Érase una vez un grupo de cuatro magos con instintos de animal incentivados a hablar por el brillo de unas gafas, una sonrisa traviesa, cicatrices añejas tatuadas en la piel y unas botas embarradas durmiendo en el suelo.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Comentarios, sugerencias y demases, en la sección de reviews. Y se agradecen con anticipación. 


	3. Érase una vez dos miradas

**Notas del capítulo: **Sigue la escalera y ya vamos en el tercer escalón, el de las miradas cómplices.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III: ****Érase una vez dos miradas…**

Érase una vez en un patio, una chica de rizos de fuego que conversaba animadamente con un mago de pajizas hebras. El tema no importaba mucho porque desde los patios exteriores algo surcaba el aire y aterrizaba directamente en los ojos dorados del joven muchacho, arrebatándole toda la atención demandada por la estudiante de cabellos rojizos.

Érase una vez un rebelde sin causa apoyado en uno de los tantos árboles de los patios de Hogwarts. Su mirada era dominada por otra al interior del castillo. Un rayo gris relampagueaba de manera diferente en sus ojos al hacer contacto con unos orbes brillantes y acaramelados, ligeramente escondidos bajo un flequillo cenizo.

Érase una vez una joven estudiante buscando explicaciones por la repentina desconcentración de su amigo, sin darse cuenta que unas gafas al final del pasillo encontraban un sentimiento de amor juvenil en el profundo y fresco verdor de su mirada.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿Comentarios? Me gustaría poder leer sus opiniones. 


End file.
